After School
by Izzy's Frizzies
Summary: *Entry for marisa lee's Word-a-Month contest* Everyday after SCHOOL, Boomer goes to the small alleyway. Whenever Bubbles is sad, she joins him. Oneshot. Minor Blues.


**Authoress Note: Can't... stop... writing... oneshots... Help...**

**_Izzy's Frizzies does not own any characters from the hit television show 'The Powerpuff Girls'. All credit goes to Craig McCracken. Izzy _does _however own the idea for this._  
**

_Title: After School_

_Summary: Everyday after school, Boomer goes to the small alleyway. Whenever Bubbles is sad, she joins him. Oneshot. Minor Blues._

_Purpose: For marisa lee's Word-A-Month Contest._

_Rating: K+_

_Word Count: ?_

* * *

"Everyone STOP!"

Every cheerleader in the Gym stopped doing their routine as they heard Princess' voice. They all placed their hands by their sides and looked forward. Some had a look of annoyance and others had a look of fear. Either way, they all stood still as they heard the booming voice of their cheerleading captain.

"Just **WHAT** was **THAT**? This is our **THIRD** time going over this, and you guys ruined it **yet again**! **BUBBLES UTONIUM!**"

Bubbles looked down at her shoes. "Y-yes Princess?"

Princess sighed. "Of all my days cheerleading, I have **never **seen someone as horrible as you. Not only are your arms not straight, but your hips are stiff! Your voice isn't loud, and that smile on your face looks **ugly**."

"I-I'm sorry Princess-" The blonde girl started.

"-Sorry doesn't cut it **blondey**," Princess sneered. "Go home. Clearly you're not **serious **enough to do the right thing!"

Bubbles held back tears. "O-ok," she said quietly before quickly grabbing her books and running out. As she ran, she heard Princess say, "Do you wanna be like that loser? I bet not! Now let's do this again! FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!"

Bubbles stepped outside from the back since it was the closest. She took a sharp turn to the right, heading into the thin but long alleyway. She finally let her tears spill as she slid down the wall onto the concrete floor. She cried softly and sniffled loudly. Her grip on her books tightened as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Uh, are you ok?"

Bubbles opened her eyes and gasped a bit. Someone was actually here? Rumors had it that **nobody **hung out around here. She looked up to face a blonde boy with blue eyes just like hers, but darker. He was holding a small notebook and a pencil

Bubbles squeaked. "W-who are you? I don't recognize you..."

"Boomer," he replied back. "Boomer Jojo. I'm in your art and math class..."

"Oh..." Bubbles never took notice of him. Maybe he was the boy that everyone called 'that cute blonde loner'.

And he _was _cute in Bubbles' eyes...

Boomer offered her a hand. "Are you still ok?"

Bubbles took his hand, got up, and sighed. "No, not really..."

"Wanna tell me about. I mean you don't have to or anything..." Boomer gave her a small smile.

Bubbles returned the smile. "S-sure..."

After Bubbles told her small sad story, Boomer frowned deeply. "Show me your smile."

Bubbles blinked hard. "W-wha..."

Boomer repeated slowly. "Show. Me. Your. Smile."

"Ok...?" Bubbles grew her toothy smile slowly.

Boomer nodded his head. "Don't believe 'em Bubs. Your smile is beautiful!" Bubbles grew a red face. "O-oh! Sorry, sorry, sor-"

Bubbles frantically shook her head. "No, no, it's TOTALLY fine! Thank you for saying that!"

Boomer rubbed the back of his head. "You're welcome..."

The two shared a moment of silence.

Bubbles felt her phone vibrate. She placed down her items and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Bubbles, where are you? You were supposed to be back ten minutes and thirty-two seconds ago!"_

_'Leave it to Blossom to be technical...' _Bubbles giggled mentally. "Sorry Blossom. I was just... talking to someone. I'll be there in a bit; I promise!"

_"Ok Bubbles. See you soon."_

Bubbles hung up the phone. "I gotta go..."

Boomer chuckled. "I heard."

"O-oh... Well, uh, bye..." Bubbles picked up her things and smiled at him before running out of the alleyway.

* * *

Bubbles sighed as she looked at the clock in the school library. It was already 4:21. "Richard said he'd be here at 3:15..." Bubbles got up and began to walk out. She muttered sadly, "I got stood up..."

She grabbed her things, walked out the back way of the school, and went to the long alleyway. With a big sigh, she sat down and looked at the concrete floor sadly.

"What's got you down?"

Bubbles recognized that voice. She hadn't heard it for about two weeks. He was holding that same small notebook and that same pencil. "Oh Boomer... I was supposed to have a study date with Jason-"

"Jason Banks or Jason Green?" Boomer interrupted.

"Jason Banks. He stood me up though..."

Boomer grew that same deep frown he had two weeks ago. "He must be a real fool if he'd stand up a beautiful girl like you," he muttered loudly. "I'd never stand you up..."

"Th-thanks Boomer," Bubbles said with a blush. "I should get going. This homework isn't gonna do itself!" The blonde teen gave out a small laugh.

Boomer laughed a bit as well. "Yea, it won't..." He paused a bit. "Ya know... you could do your homework here with me... I haven't even started."

Bubbles grew a grin. "Sure! That'd be nice to work with someone nice like you."

Boomer's grin was wider than the blonde teen girl's. "Great! Then let's get to it!"

* * *

Over the months, Bubbles and Boomer grew pretty close. Whenever Bubbles had a bad day at school, she'd go to her friend in that tight alleyway for some cheering up.

Before she knew it, it was the last day of school.

"Where ya goin' Bubs?" Buttercup asked her sister. "The front exit is that-a-way." She pointed to the door where every kid was happily walking to, giving hugs, kisses, and other things that teenagers do.

Bubbles turned around towards the opposite way most of the kids went. "I gotta say goodbye to a special friend of mine," she replied to Buttercup's question.

Buttercup grew a smirk. "Special friend?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bubbles blinked then blushed deeply. "It's not like that! Boomer's just a friend!" Before Buttercup could say anything, Bubbles sped away.

"...She hangs out with the blonde loner?" Buttercup muttered to herself in question. She then shrugged and ran towards the front door. "Hey Robin, wait up!"

* * *

Bubbles finally made it to the alleyway. Panting heavily, she walked into it.

"Boomer?" she called out. "Are you here?"

No response.

"He's not here..." With a sad frown, she began to walk away.

"Hey Bubbles, wait up!"

Bubbles grinned and turned towards the voice. Before she knew it, Boomer was standing in front of her with the same pencil and the same small notebook. What made her raise an eyebrow was that he had a whole box of tissue with him, his nose was red, and his skin was pale.

"I'm sowwy I'm late," the teenage boy said, breathing heavily. "Ma nose is vewy stuffeh..."

Bubbles gasped. "Boomer, you can't be outside with this sickness! It might get worse without a home environment... and medicine... oh, and those tissues, and maybe a hot bath, and some nice alphabet soup, and-"

Boomer cut her off. "No... I had ta see you... before tamorrow... ta say goodbye ta you..."

Bubbles' eyes sparkled. "Aw, that's so sweet of you~!" She then cleared her throat as the sparkles disappeared. "But still, you didn't really have to do this just to say goodbye to **me**. We'll see each other next year silly! Not to mention we can talk during the summer!"

Boomer quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed inside of it. "Ew... I know we will, but I still wanted ta meet up with you in this alleyway... 'cause it's our special place..."

Bubbles smiled. "You are the sweetest boy I have ever met! Seriously~! But come on; we should get you home." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alleyway. "I'll walk with you, alright?"

"...K..." Boomer replied lazily, sniffling softly.

* * *

"That's it wight dere," Boomer told Bubbles as he pointed to his house.

When they reached it, Boomer opened the door with his key and walked inside. "Danks for walking with me." he said, blowing his nose quickly into a tissue.

"No problem; I like company!" Bubbles smiled.

"So... next school year, see ya at dat alleyway?" Boomer grinned.

Bubbles grinned, too. "I wouldn't miss it." With a wave, Boomer closed the door. Bubbles happily skipped away towards her own house.

* * *

**Crappy endings are crappy :3**

***blinks* I hope it's centered around school enough...**

**Um, so yea; here it is! Aha, I kinda don't want people to vote for me since I won the last contest so... yea... **

**I swear, if I win again, I'm not entering next contest. I'm being cereal guys. Super. Cereal.**

**Writing this on my Android... I just got done with this vacation at Florida, so I'm in this cramped car.**

**I'm gonna make a DeviantArt page... I dunno when, but I'm gonna make one :I**

**I need to write Winter now. I feel like I'm stalling. And I need to stop typing. I'm annoying myself. **

**Bai~! Thanks for the reads~! :)**

**_Signed,_  
**

**_Izzy's Frizzies_**


End file.
